


Landslide

by xyoshiki



Series: Growler 啤酒系列 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, HYDRA Trash Party, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, automobile worship, trash party
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyoshiki/pseuds/xyoshiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Word count never right, TwT</p>
    </blockquote>





	Landslide

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Landslide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950468) by [StarsGarters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters). 



> Word count never right, TwT

Summary:  
A mission, a recovery and a field trip. Allwith dubious motives.  
  
简介：  
一个任务、一次康复和一场实地考察。均动机可疑。  
  
  
这不是一次特攻队完成得很漂亮的任务。一般来说他们的任务都做得干净而一丝不苟，装备犀利又精准。但这次一切都在出错。撤离的直升机位置不对，无线电失灵，敌方士兵有预料之外的增援。一切都让人不爽，乱七八糟又措手不及。队里有人受伤，他们没完成他们的任务。  
  
这次任务不会受到神盾的官方惩处，当然Pierce也不会去命令HYDRA的秘密特工去干这种事。Pierce会直接抽他的巴掌，抽得他的牙齿在脑壳里咯咯作响。然后他就得跪下来祈求饶恕。只要Rumlow不把它弄到Pierce昂贵的西装裤上，Pierce对带血的唾沫之类的事情是无动于衷的。如果他的西装被弄脏了，他就会狠踢Rumlow的肋骨。Pierce无法容忍任何不整洁的东西。  
  
总有一天，总有一天他会证明他配得上Pierce的尊重。证明他够资格指引新世界的秩序，用HYDRA控制的铁拳纠正那些错误。但因为现在眼前的这个巨大的 _烂摊子_ ，今天肯定不会是他想要的那一天了。  
  
Rumlow靠着运输机的隔板滑坐下去。肾上腺素的作用开始消退，他浑身都疼得要死。他开始无法清楚地区分出那些痛处，视野也开始模糊起来。操，他感觉要晕过去了。他可是特战队长，需要维护形象，于是他在飞机的最后面缩成一团，尽可能地远离那些被他辜负了的人。  
  
他犯的错误实在太多了，Pierce会直接把他丢给Von Strucker男爵做 _实验_ 用。在疼痛之外，一阵寒意爬上了Rumlow的脊柱。  
  
“你在流血，Brock。”Steve Rogers温柔地说，他轮廓分明的脸庞上也蹭上了泥土的痕迹，眉毛上方一道脏兮兮的擦伤已经结痂了，Rumlow不是第一次对Rogers超凡的自愈能力嫉妒起来。“看起来你好像丢了一块耳朵。”机舱里微弱的灯光在Steve的蓝眼睛里跳动着，像极了在Rumlow的小屋里那双眼睛中折射出的火光。  
  
Rumlow摸了摸他头上又湿又黏的那一侧，骂了一句。“操！我是中枪了还是只是弹片？”他在脏兮兮的迷彩裤上擦了擦自己的血。  
  
“要不要紧？”  
  
“我猜没事。好在我们都打过破伤风疫苗了。”Rumlow狠狠地闭上了眼睛。  
  
“而且你按时补充了每日推荐剂量的铁。”Steve拿着消毒纱布片和一些胶带凑过来。“保持别动老头子。你可不能在我怀里失血致死。你还欠我五十块呢。”  
  
“闭嘴！”Rumlow的脸抽搐了一下。“如果我翻翻旧账，你上次打扑克还欠我五十块呢，所以我想我们扯平了。”他嘟囔着，“老头子……”他让美国队长包扎好了他的伤口，又用手擦了擦他的脸。他觉得骨头都累的发软，在Steve用拇指深情地摩挲着他满是胡茬的颌角时，他甚至都没有提出抗议。  
  
“往好处想想。我们一个人也没死。损失控制在最小，有时候这就是我们唯一的胜利。  
  
“没错，但我们的任务也他妈的失败了。我不怎么期待我的任务汇报。他们会扒了我的皮把我摁在墙上掐屁股。”虽然疼痛还在加剧，但Rumlow还是没有错过Steve露出的那一丝微笑。“那一点也不好玩。”  
  
“哦，对不起。我刚刚在想关于掐你的屁股的问题。”他无辜地眨了眨眼睛，Rumlow虚弱地往他的肩膀上捶了一拳。Steve看起来对Rumlow晒成棕色的皮肤下透出的苍白十分关切。“你还好吗，Brock？”  
  
“天哪！我好~~~~着呢。你怎么能在这节骨眼上开玩笑？”  
  
“好吧，首先我还没死呢，而且你也没有。”Steve对他露出一个微笑，似乎对Rumlow还有呼吸感到由衷的高兴。  
  
Rumlow咬着他的下唇，慢慢地从牙缝里挤出一口气。“我只是感觉像死过一次了。”  
  
“作为死人你看着还挺活泼的。你甚至不用被 _解冻_ 了。”  
  
Rumlow有那么一会儿看上去目瞪口呆，接着他粗暴地掩饰了过去，“你才冻伤了，蠢货。”  
  
“如果你想的话，我可以跟你一起去做任务汇报。”  
  
“那真是太 _贴心_ 了，你还他妈的想握着我的手么？不，我搞砸了的事情，我得自己收拾残局。”运输机遇上了气流，Rumlow受伤的头部砰地撞在了墙上，他痛苦地哀嚎了一声。又有新的鲜血沿着他的侧脸滴落下来。“操！”他慢慢眨了眨眼睛看向Steve身后，他的视线没有聚焦在运输机里的任何东西上。“怪了，我感觉不到我的侧面了？”  
  
Steve扑过来扯掉了Rumlow的防弹衣，露出侧腹上一个孤零零的弹孔，子弹在那里打了个对穿。“正好在你防弹衣的下沿。该死Rumlow！坚持住别晕过去！[译注：Stay with me，字面上是留下来跟我在一起，叉叔回答的他要“在上面”是留下来我可要上你的梗]  
  
“ _当_ _~~~_ _然_ 了大家伙( _Suuuure_  BigGuy)。但我得在上面……”Rumlow咧开嘴笑了笑，接着他的面孔松懈下来，整个人失去了意识。Steve疯狂地按压着伤口想止住出血，大声呼唤着机舱前面的医务兵。他不能再失去一个…… _朋友_ 。  
  
Rumlow是一个朋友。只是一个朋友。这个念头让Steve的内脏在体内扭曲起来。不。Rumlow是个难搞的混蛋。他会挺过去的。他 _一定得_ 挺过去。  
  
  
Steve Rogers不讨厌医院。现代医学的奇迹是这个时代的慷慨馈赠。他因为疾病而失去的那些朋友里，有多少人能被抗生素治好，或者接种了疫苗就可以免于劫难？  
  
他没有被调去参加任何任务，所以每天他都会去神盾的医疗设施探望一下受伤的特战队员。Rollins当晚就出了院，因为他被检查出只受了点撕裂伤，只是出血量比正常来得大很多。Williams得了脑震荡，两周以后才能出院。当然，受伤最严重的队员是最恨医院的那个。  
  
“早安，Karen。”Steve对正在Rumlow房门外的斜眼瞄着一块写字板的泰国护士露出了一个微笑。“我把你上次先让我给你侄子签名的漫画书带过来了。”他把一小堆关于咆哮突击队的漫画书递给了她。  
  
“我希望他不会介意，我恐怕在里边夹了一两个小纸条。”那其实是一封非常长的手写书信，Steve在信里讲了关于Jim和Dugan如何用HYDRA设施留下的垃圾在武器仓库设置一处陷阱的故事，但现在人们已经不写信了，Steve很怀念从前。也许她的侄子会回信。  
  
Karen笑着感激地接过了它们。“哦，这会让他开心一整年的！谢谢你Rogers队长。”  
  
“嘛，你现在正在这里照顾我一个非常好的朋友。他脾气有点糟。但我想奶油糖果布丁是他的最爱，那没准能让他显得甜一点儿。”  
  
“ _脾气有点糟_ ？我觉得你可以这么说。别担心，我是专业人士。每次都静脉注射都能一次到位！还有，好吧，他的奶油糖果布丁。”一个呼叫铃响了起来，Karen挥了挥手跑去了。  
  
Steve在门框上敲了敲，挂着一个温暖的微笑把头探了进去。“嘿Brock。伙食怎么样？”  
  
“比军用口粮好点。不过有什么能比那个差呢，是吧？我每天都能吃到奶油糖果布丁，不过我也不知道怎么做到的，但没准是有人记住了那才是唯一 _真正_ 对劲儿的布丁口味。”  
  
“确实还有别的更让人愉快的地方可去。不过你是最后一个出院的。Fury希望你接下来的几周里做点轻巧的活儿。”Rumlow看起来好多了，血色重新爬上了他的脸颊，他眼中戏谑的火花又回来了。  
  
“所以最终还是得你去做任务汇报了？”  
  
“没错儿。那事儿就跟你描述的一样有意思。但没人提出要对我的屁股干什么。”Rogers耸了耸肩，“相当不幸。”  
  
“哈哈。我不知道，Steve。坐在这儿，几个小时几个小时地盯着天花板上的那个污渍，因为白天的电视节目简直应该纳入咱们的抗拷问训练课程里……我觉得它看着像个蝙蝠或者没准是翼龙？”Rumlow瞥了它一眼。“不管怎么说，你想没想过我们他妈的到底为啥要干这个？比如 _意义_ 何在？”Brock闭上眼睛，希望能得到一点可以转给Pierce的情报和一点来自Rogers的安慰和同情。Rumlow在这方面的技术不比钓鱼好到哪里去。人生里总有比一个活生生的阿多尼斯皱着眉头关切地看着你更糟糕的事情。这对他自己来说挺好的。  
  
“你不会沉湎于自怨自艾的。你以前也中过枪，Runlow，你每次在医院里醒过来都会面临一次良知的危机吗？因为Karen说你的入院记录表格已经厚得像电话簿了。”Steve俯身过来，在Rumlow耳边低声说。“或者你想装可怜骗我给你来一发口活儿？因为我可不想 _再_ 把你的缝线绷开了。”  
  
Rumlow假笑了一下，动了动眉毛。“值得一试。晚点来一次？”  
  
“当然，等你准备好。我会按照你的节奏来，老头子。你怎么能在上次受伤的位置又挨了一枪？”  
  
“当然是因为子弹被我赞爆了的腹肌弹开了。或者是因为那个地方防弹衣没完全覆盖到。我比较喜欢关于腹肌的那个解释。”他把手放在肚子上大笑起来，笑声短促而有点苦涩的意味。  
  
“那么，等你出院以后，有个地方我想带你去一趟。”  
  
“如果那个地方的名字里有 _素食_ （ _vegan_ _）_ 这个字眼，那我可没兴趣。我已经为我的国家吃了一颗枪子，我不想再吃豆腐了。”  
  
“完全了解。不过不是你想的那样，史密森尼博物馆增加了一块新展区……在我那个展览里，”Steve摇了摇头，像是不太明白要怎么给一个关于他自己的博物馆展览分类，“所以他们给了我特殊优待，答应我闭馆以后可以随意进去。我想让你看看……更多关于我提到过的人的东西。”那些午夜时分Steve滔滔不绝地说起的早已经死去的人们，他们总是和快感的余韵联结在一起，在黑暗中吐露的那些消息的片段，那些Rumlow会向Pierce转述的消息。  
  
“当然。反正接下来几周都没什么别的事。虽然我穿这个病号服的袍子简直他妈的性感死了。我觉得所有衣服都应该露出屁股，又透气又方便。顺道说，洗澡的时候谢谢你帮了忙。”Rumlow过高估计了他的力量水平，手术之后不久就在淋浴隔间被滑溜溜的肥皂水滑倒了。是Steve把他扶起来，让Rumlow靠着他把自己冲干净。Steve被弄得透湿，但他一点也不在乎。衣服可以晾干，他想，接着偷偷吻了吻Rumlow的头顶。Rumlow注意到了，并且在心里对他自己笑了笑。  
  
“放弃在温水里把你撑起来的机会？ _绝对不会_ 。我顺道把你的音乐播放器和充电器带来了。Natasha帮我更新了播放列表。她说你的品味比我的还复古又过时，所以她添上了几首她最喜欢的。  
  
“ _天杀的_ 。这整个玩意儿都变成 _俄语_ 的了，Steve。俄语啊。我要怎么把设置改回去？我干脆连自己听的是什么都不知道了。”Rumlow挫败地咬着自己的嘴唇，但接着，看着那些外语单词的时候，一个 _主意_ 隐约地浮现在他脑海里，他对自己窃笑起来。  
  
“嘛，你最近一段时间也没什么别的事好做，是吧？她还说了， _别偷我的东西。_ ”  
  
你把那个反窃听设备的事告诉她了？你真是他妈的史上最佳童子军。”  
  
“好吧，她其实特别擅长诱供。不知怎么我最后就把从来没想告诉她的事情都和盘托出了，话就那么溜出去了……”  
  
“那她也知道……我们的事了？”  
  
“没错。她说她很高兴看到我和人出去的次数变多了，但我还能做得更好。”Steve憋住了一声大笑。  
  
“那个小 _贱人_ 。当然了，你能做得更好，靠，我不是你的男朋友。你真的需要学学什么时候别说话Steve，那总有一天要让你惹上麻烦的。”Rumlow把他的播放器扔到了床上。  
  
“好吧，我很庆幸我能有这么好的一个听众可以信任。你真是太谨慎了Brick。”  
  
Rumlow露出一个假笑，把双手枕到脑后，“奉承真是 _到哪儿_ 都好用啊。”  
  
Steve站起身，向床上俯下身来，用手指碾着一个绊带的绳结，“你穿着这件袍子 _确实_ 看着相当性感 。绿色很衬你的眼睛。你应该把这个小玩意儿带回我家去，来场小型时装秀。让我拍你的屁股……”  
  
想到让美国队长横趴在他的膝盖上，一直打到他完美的臀瓣都红得发亮，Rumlow的阴茎就抽动起来。“ _太他妈棒了_ ，只要你肯让我也对你如法炮制。”Rumlow揪着Steve的T恤把他拉得更近。当Karen 回到房间的时候，Steve正用险些失去Rumlow的时候就一直抑制着的激烈感情深深地吻着他。那个乱七八糟的吻里，他们用牙齿和舌头争夺着主导权，Steve试着退开，但Rumlow用锋利的牙齿咬住了他的下唇拉扯着，直到Steve的嘴唇伴着一声湿润的水声与他分开。Rumlow用一种食肉动物充满占有欲的眼神瞪着Karen，他是 _我的_ 。  
  
“我给你带了布丁，不过看起来你已经吃过 _甜点_ 了。”Karen把那个塑料杯放在一边的桌子上，对脸已经红到发际线的Steve挤了挤眼睛。她指着Rumlow严厉地说：“如果你 _再_ 把你的缝线绷开，这次我们可不会给你用麻醉了。你听懂我的话了？”  
  
Rumlow顺从地咕哝了一声，Steve用手指梳过他的头发，挖苦地咧嘴笑了起来。“我会好好的。”  
  
“搞得好像 _我_ 说了什么似的……”Rumlow奚落道。  
  
  
他们穿过国家广场走向史密森尼博物馆，Rumlow亦步亦趋地跟在Steve身边。停工时间对Rumlow来说相当不爽，他需要命令和目标来让自己保持专注。于是他接受了Steve去他那边照顾他的建议。Steve不喜欢喂食人鱼，还坚持每天早上做煎蛋和培根。那实在是太居家场景了，Rumlow甚至几次都得先把表示抗议的Steve推出去，然后在该做足部按摩的时候偷偷溜出去。看在上帝份上，他们还没结婚呢，而且Rumlow需要跟Pierce跟进一下。  
  
“你后来修好你的播放器了吗？”Steve问，他的金发拢在一顶神盾配发的棒球帽里，这是一次关于低调出行的可悲尝试。“或者你要去向Natasha求助吗？”  
  
“哈！我有我 _自己的_ 俄语专家，我之前命令他给我翻译了，先在我又能听我的 _复古_ 又 _过时_ 的玩意儿了。”Brock舔了舔嘴唇。还有几个别的命令下达给了他的私人俄语专家，那双柔软的嘴唇和长长的黑发，知道他在干着别人的心中挚爱的感觉太美味了。那些小小的碰触和细微的手势，Rumlow模仿着它们，把它们用在和Steve的互动里。比如他的手指沿着Steve手腕的内侧滑动的方式，就像金属手指对Rumlow做过的一样。肌肉记忆，即使是洗脑也没法抹销它们。  
  
Steve下意识地靠近了一些。“我见过他吗？我还没怎么见过你的朋友呢，Brock。”  
  
Rumlow耸了耸肩，“我觉得你可能曾经见过他，但他大概不记得了。他实在相当专注于他的任务，而且反正挺沉默寡言的。而且我的所有朋友都在特战队里，没多少时间在神盾之外享受社交生活。除非你想见我的父母。”  
  
“你的父母？那可是跨出一大步啊Rumlow。”  
  
“好吧，他们早他妈的 _死了_ ，所以他们对儿子值得怀疑的人生选择也没多少话好说。”Rumlow吐出一口气，长叹了一声。“我还是独生子，所以我得跟选择朋友一样选择家人了。显然，我的品味 _赞爆了_ 。”  
  
Steve赞同地点了点头，他们一同慢悠悠地走到这次特殊优待所指定的侧面入口，那里如今光线昏暗，白天成群的游客早已散去了。Steve按响了蜂鸣器，并受到了一个工作人员，Robert的热情欢迎。他领着两个人走到美国队长的展区，虽然Steve就算蒙着眼睛也能找到路。他是他们的特别顾问。  
  
这是我们收到的最新捐赠，捐赠人是Alexander Pierce，红骷髅的超级动力私人座驾。Robert挥了挥手，向他们展示那辆巨大的车子。  
  
“这 _真是_ 太了不起了，”Rumlow赞美着车子的工艺。“看这些细节……镶嵌的贝母，仪表板的装饰简直无以伦比……超过25英尺长！六个轮子！简直是个天杀的艺术品！你真的坐进过这辆车里吗宝贝儿？”  
  
“好吧，为了登上那架要去烧掉纽约的瓦尔基里式轰炸机，我曾经 _站在上面_ ……我想引擎盖上的那些凹痕是我的脚印。”  
  
Steve指了指金属上留下的几处细微的痕迹，Rumlow的脸抽搐了一下。“你怎么能站在这么漂亮的机器上！简直亵渎神圣！”Rumlow专注的目光滑过整辆车子，在HYDRA的标志上逗留了一会儿，多美啊。  
  
Steve笑起来，“我刚刚说到了拯救纽约， _又一次_ ，是吧？我可不知道你对老爷车这么有热情，不然我会早点带你到这儿来的。”  
  
“我以为你知道我对 _老东西_ 的感觉。”Rumlow侧过头看了哈欠连天的工作人员一眼。“我对车子相当有热情。我能摸摸它吗？就稍微摸一下？体会一下历史是什么感觉？”  
  
“ _不行_ 。”Robert摇了摇头。“禁止触摸。如果你不介意的话我得去坐下来了，队长，等你们看完我会带你们出去。我的痛风发作得很严重。”  
  
“当然没问题，Bob。我会让他规矩点的。”Steve温和地笑着。“你妻子还好吗？手术还顺利？”  
  
Rumlow无视了那些陈词滥调的寒暄，死死地盯着那辆车子。HYDRA的创始人留下了那个惊人的野兽，而Pierce把它从档案资料里弄出来，不只是为了一场公开作秀，而是为了巧妙地展示HYDRA曾经拥有过的权势和力量。Rumlow蹲下身子凝视着装甲覆盖的底盘，研究着悬浮推进器和轿厢。十六个气缸，一个可恶的喷气发动机。最后，是Steve碰了碰他的肩膀，打断了Rumlow的沉思。“过来Brock，我想给你看点东西。”Steve的声音温柔而又虔诚。  
  
Steve领着他走进了英雄纪念堂，指了指那个展品。“那就是Bucky。他不会相信有一天他会在史密森尼博物馆有自己的石膏头像的。”Steve仰望着那些显示屏上播放的影像，“但这一切都是一个 _谎言_ 。”  
  
“什么？”Rumlow飞快地说。“你是指什么？”  
  
“他们说我横扫了HYDRA的战俘营去解救所有的士兵，但我其实没有。我做的一切只是为了 _他_ 。”Steve抹了一把脸。“我偷了一个歌舞女郎的头盔和一辆摩托车去救我最好的朋友。其余……都是计划外的。”  
  
Rumlow再一次让自己的手指沿着Steve手腕的内侧滑下去，他们的手指交缠在一起。“你为了你的朋友做了疯狂的事情，伙计。”他歪着头笑起来，他需要在Steve的脑子里进得足够深，像从前的Barnes先生一样。Rumlow决定把水搅浑，慢慢钻进Steve的心里。“他看起来是接吻的一把好手，如果你不介意我这么说的话。”  
  
  
“他是 _最好的_ 。但那个年代这不是件会拿来炫耀的事。我只是，我只是想让你看看这个。我想让你知道关于我的真相。我不是个英雄，我只想保护我的朋友。有时候，我没法清楚地记起他的脸。而我不想忘记。这就是我为什么帮他们建了这个……这个…… _神龛_ 。”Steve的声音滞在喉咙里，Rumlow舔了舔嘴唇。他想要玷污关于圣人Barnes的记忆，让这块严肃认真得要死的纪念碑变得像被射满了他的精液的冬兵的脸一样污迹斑斑。  
  
  
“噢，我知道关于你的真相。”Rumlow粗暴地推着Steve抵在显示屏上，把自己的身体压在Rogers身上，把他们交握的手拉到Steve头顶。他的伤口疼痛地绷紧了，但Rumlow可以对付那种程度的疼痛。他能看见Bucky Barnes的脸就在Steve的脸孔旁大笑着，这样的对称画面和Steve在他身下软化下来的感觉一样取悦着他。“你是 _唯一_ 的一个我希望能在战场上和我并肩作战的人。那就是唯一重要的事。去他的传说吧，操他的历史。 _嗯_ 。我真是非常非常喜欢那个 _主意_ ……”他紧紧压在Steve的身上，炫耀着觉醒的欲望。  
  
Steve大口地喘息着，“我们不能。这儿不行。”Rumlow永远不可能有那个能力去控制或者强迫这个男人做任何他真的不想做的事情，而Steve微弱的抗议听起来既无力又虚伪。  
  
“为什么不呢？”Rumlow慢慢单膝跪下，隔着他的卡其裤触碰着Steve的阴茎。他从没有这么硬过，Barnes的声音在寂静无声的纪念堂里回响着，因为什么笑话而哈哈大笑，他用敏捷的手指飞快地解开了面前的拉链。Rumlow在Rogers的性器上吮吸舔舐着，就像他的全部生命都系与此，有某个运动传感器捕捉到了他们的存在，于是它让那些来自过去的声音始终一遍又一遍地重复着。Rumlow揉弄着Steve的囊袋，慷慨地用舌头招待着它们，轻柔地拉扯着那上面覆盖的柔软的皮肤。Steve把手指埋进Rumlow的头发里，痉挛着迎来一次激烈的高潮。Rumlow没让一滴溢出来，他可是个训练有素的爱整洁的人。  
  
“我们，我们不应该做 _那个_ 。”Steve呻吟着，带着快感和罪恶感回过神来。  
  
“Steve， _朋友_ 是用来干什么的？现在帮我站起来，手术让我还有点僵。该死，变老的感觉真要命。如果你什么时候厌倦了这些超级士兵的玩儿，干脆把它传给我好了。”那也是计划的一部分——还原血清。  
  
  
Steve自然地配合了他，他把Rumlow拉近了一些，带着甜蜜温柔的感激亲吻了他。“我可以学着真正地关心你，Rumlow。”Steve让自己的手指穿过Rumlow的黑发，而Rumlow靠过来和他交换了另一个湿漉漉的吻。  
  
“你可别爱上我，Rogers。我对你没好处（I'm not any good for you）。”最好的谎言，最有说服力的那种同时也是真相，但Steve Rogers不会明白的，直到为时已晚。  
  
Well, I've been afraid of changing  
'Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Even children get older  
And I'm getting older too...  
  
Landslide copyright Fleetwood Mac


End file.
